Tu no eres mi hermana
by masterlarry
Summary: "OneShot" Los humanos lograron dominar el viaje entre planetas, en uno de sus viejes por encontrar un planeta parecido a la tierra, llegan a Equestria, lo que pensaban que seria una calida bienvenida fue lo contrario, Celestia tendra que pagar caro por lo que le hiso a la raza humana, como lo tomara su hermana Luna al saber lo que le hiso a dos inocentes que solo cumplian ordenes.


Tu No Eres Mi Hermana.

"Oneshot"

Este es un OneShot que se me ocurrió hace un mes, espero que lo disfuten.

**Era un día tranquilo en Canterlot. Celestia como siempre firmaba papeles, iba a conferencias con los otros reinos etc. **

**La princesa estaba en su trono tranquilamente, en la ciudad era igual, ponys refinados caminaban de aquí haya platicando y riendo, de pronto el cielo apareció un gran oyó negro, del oyó salió una cuerda que cayó en el centro de la ciudad, de ahí bajaron siete S.W.A.T. con armas largas (Obviamente tenían balas de goma, no iban a matar a nadie), uno de ellos saco una radio y dijo.**

Líder – Señor llegamos sin problemas, esperamos órdenes – **Del otro lado dijeron.**

Capitán – Ya saben su misión, capturen a la princesa, no quiero heridos, repito, NO QUIERO HERIDOS, cambio –

Líder – Si señor, cambio y fuera, ya lo escucharon nada de heridos, si alguien se pone rudo abran fuego, ¡vamos! – **Dijo el Líder y todos se pusieron en fila, caminaban por el pueblo cuando del cielo bajaron tres guardias reales, uno dijo.**

Guardia 1 – ¡Alto ahí! – **Los guardias se pusieron enfrente y el de en medio dijo **

Guardia 2– ¿Quiénes son?** –**

Líder – Agacé a un lado o no respondemos – **Dijo el líder firmemente.**

Guardia 3 – Respondan si no quieren problemas –

Líder – No tengo tiempo para esto, chicos habrá fuego –

**Tres S.W.A.T dieron un paso al frente y apuntaron, los guardias les apuntaron con sus lanzas, los S.W.A.T abrieron fuego y salieron balas de goma que impactaron con los guardias reales, los pobres guardias se cayeron al piso gritando de dolor.**

Líder – Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo –

**Los siete S.W.A.T fueron trotando hasta la entrada del castillo donde estaban quince guardias reales, los S.W.A.T se pusieron a cubierto en una pared, uno grito.**

Soldado 1 – ¡Granada! – **Lanzo una granada de goma a los guardias (N.A. – son granadas que, cuando explotan lanzan bolitas de goma que inmovilizan al enemigo).**

**Los 15 guardias quedaron tirados en el piso quejándose por el dolor, tenían abolladuras el toda la armadura, siguieron avanzado por el castillo, inmovilizando a los guardias que se les cruzaban en el camino.**

**Mientras tanto en el salón real.**

**Un guardia con la armadura abollada y moretones en todo el cuerpo corría por los pasillos hacia el salón real, abrió las puertas bruscamente.**

Guardia – ¡Princesa! –

**La princesa miro al guardia que tenía grandes moretones en el cuerpo y la armadura con abolladuras.**

Celestia – Que sucede –

Guardia – Siete… cosas… aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad hace unos momentos, sacaron tubos extraños y neutralizaron a la mitad de los guardias –

Celestia – ¿En qué piso del castillo están? –

Guardia – en el de abajo, los pocos guardias que quedan están intentando eliminarlos, pero no nos podemos ni acercar –

**Celestia cerró la puerta, y se fue a su trono a esperar, sabía quiénes eran.**

**Los S.W.A.T corrían por los pasillos, ya habían eliminado a los guardias que los retenían en el piso de abajo, llegaron a una gran puerta, tres se pusieron a cada lado de la puerta.**

Líder – Cerrada, Derívenla –

**Uno de ellos puso un explosivo de cada lado, se hicieron unos pasos hacia atrás y lo detonaron, la puerta exploto, los S.W.A.T corrieron al interior del salón, un guardia se puso en frente, bloqueándoles el paso, uno le disparo en el pecho haciendo que se callera al suelo se acercaron al trono y rodearon a la princesa.**

Líder – ¡Princesa Celestia, entregase voluntariamente o abriremos fuego! – **Dijo mientras los siete S.W.A.T le apuntaban.**

Celestia – Cual es el motivo para tan salvaje aparición –

Soldado 1 – Esta arrestada en nombre del planeta Tierra por asesinar a dos inocentes –

Celestia – Tienen pruebas de tan fuerte acusación –

**Un solado saco una laptop de una mochila, la abrió y le enseño un video que se titulaba "exploración 72", las imágenes eran las siguientes.**

Soldado – Soy el soldado Richard de los S.W.A.T, este es el mundo 72 que hay que explorar, el oxígeno aquí es 100% idéntico al de la tierra – **Dijo quitándose la máscara de gas **– Daré inicio al reconocimiento.

**El video dio un corte, la imagen ahora mostraba que el soldado estaba mirando una ciudad llena de ponys.**

Soldado – Al parecer este planeta está gobernado por cuadrúpedos intelectualmente inteligente, al parecer esta es algo parecido al virreinato, puedo ver un castillo a lo lejos, ojala y el rey no sea hostil –

**Se mira como el soldado camina por las calles, los ponys se esconden en sus casas, pasa un rato y dos ponys con armadura se acercan corriendo a él.**

Soldado – Guardias… usan lanzas, armaduras de oro, ojala no quieran problemas –

Guardia – Alto, ¿Quién eres? –

Soldado – Soy Richard, un soldado de otro mundo, vine aquí para hablar con su rey, mis intenciones no son dañar a nadie –

**Los guardias lo rodearon y lo encaminaron al trono de la princesa, paso un rato, los guardias lo encaminaban a donde estaba la princesa, le apuntaban con sus lanzas en todo el camino, llegaron al trono donde estaba la princesa, el soldado se acercó y se arrodillo.**

Celestia - ¿Quién eres tú? –

Soldado – Soy Richard, un soldado de otro mundo, vengo a hablar un usted reina –

Celestia – Déjenos solos –**Se escuchó como el guardia se alegaba y serraba la puerta.**

Celestia – Levántese por favor –

**Se miró como la cama se elevó hasta que la imagen mostro a la princesa, se miró un resplandor ** **que emanaba la frente de la princesa, se miró como la cámara se caía y el soldado dio un grito de dolor, la imagen dio otro corte, ahora se mostró un cuarto iluminado por dos velas, se escuchó como el soldado se despertaba.**

Soldado – Haa mi cabeza… donde estoy –** Se escuchó el soldado quejarse.**

**Se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, y como alguien se acercaba lentamente, la cámara se elevó y se miró a la princesa que dejaba una tela enrollada en una mesa, la tela se desenrollo mostrando instrumentos quirúrgicos.**

Celestia – Al fin se despierta, por un momento creí que se había muerto –

Soldado – ¿Porque me hace esto?, este es un comportamiento hostil ante mi raza, suélteme – **Dijo firmemente.**

Celestia – Usted es un espécimen muy raro, será muy satisfactorio diseccionarlo –

Soldado – No lo haga, esta es una declaración de guerra –

Celestia – Y como se enteraran si nunca llegas a tu mundo –

Soldado – Al menos podría dejar mis lentes apuntando hacia mí – **Hera obvio porque pidió eso.**

**Se miró como los lentes flotaban y se ponían en una mesa, se podía ver perfectamente al soldado sin ropa y a la princesa tomando un bisturí.**

Soldado – Díganle a mi esposa y a mi hijita que las amo – **Dijo el soldado mirando a la cámara. (N.A – Son lentes, tienen una cámara que transmite en vivo las imágenes, los cortes es porque editaron el reporte).**

**El resto del video se veía como diseccionaban vivo al soldado, sangre por todo el piso y gritos de dolor, la princesa estaba impresionada, los soldados le seguían apuntando mientras ponía otro video que se titulaba "exploración 72 amenaza", esta vez era un soldado con más experiencia, portaba un arma larga, el video era casi lo mismo, el caminando hasta la cuidad y como los soldados lo encaminaban al castillo, estaban enfrente de la puerta del trono, se abrió y se miró como la princesa firmaba papeles, volteo a ver y se miró una cara de sorpresa, el soldado dio un paso al frente furioso y dijo.**

Soldado – ¡Exijo saber porque mato al soldado Richard, esa es una clara declaración de guerra!** –**

Guardia – No se dirija así a la princesa – **Se escuchó al guardia que decía enojadamente.**

**Se miró como el soldado le daba un puñetazo en la cara al Guardia real.**

Soldado – ¡Responda! –

**Se miró como la princesa se alejaba lentamente y hacia brillar su cuerno, lanzo un rayo al soldado, se miró como la cama giro, y como el soldado corría esquivando los rayos, el soldado desenfundo una pistola eléctrica y la apunto hacia la princesa, le dio en una pata, la princesa se retorció de dolor, pero alcanzo a dispararle un rayo al soldado, se miró como la cámara caía y como la princesa se acercaba, otra vez el cuarto oscuro y como diseccionaba vivo al soldad, otra vez la princesa estaba sin palabras. El soldado guardo la laptop y le apunto.**

Líder – Es la última advertencia, entréguese voluntariamente o abriremos fuego –

**En ese momento se rompió una ventana y de ella salió la princesa Luna, un soldado rápidamente lanzo un cilindro que los cubrió con un campo de fuerza.**

Luna – Exijo deber cual es la razón para este salvaje ataque –

Soldado 2 – La razón es que la "princesa Celestia" mato atrozmente a dos miembros de nuestra raza –

Celestia – ¡No los escuches Luna! –

Luna –… Tienen pruebas –

**El soldado le enseño los reportes a Luna, la princesa Luna quedo horrorizada, no podía creer que su hermana hubiera hecho sin una razón.**

Celestia – Es mentira hermana, créeme –

Luna –… ¿Cuál es la sentencia que le dará a mi hermana? –

Líder – Estamos hablando de asesinato… la pena de muerte –

Luna – ¿Hay alguna otra alternativa? –

Líder – Lamentablemente no… nuestro General no perdonara el asesinato de dos inocentes, que como escucho tenían familias –

Luna –… si no hay otra alternativa… háganlo –

Celestia – Pero hermana… no puedes permitir eso –

**La princesa se acercó furiosa a su hermana y le dio una bofetada.**

Luna – Como pudiste haber asesinado a esos inocentes, ¡tenían familia! –

Celestia – Pe… pero Luna –

**La princesa se da la vuelta y se dirige a los soldados.**

Luna – Puede llevársela –

Líder – Gracias por la cooperación –

Luna – Puedo ir… sigue siendo mi hermana, quiero ver su sentencia –

Líder – Deje lo consulto con mi general, con permiso – **Saco de su bolsillo el comunicador **– Señor –

General – Reporte –

Líder – La misión fue todo un éxito, la hermana de la princesa nos autorizó su sentencia, pero quiere ir con nosotros, cambio –

General –… Comuníqueme con la princesa – **El líder le dio el comunicador a la princesa.**

Luna – Emm… disculpe –

General – ¿Por qué quiere ir a ver la sentencia? –

Luna – Primero que nada, me disculpo en nombre de todo nuestro reino, la verdad quiero verla por última vez, nunca le perdonare que haya matado a un inocente, pero sigue siendo mi hermana –

General – ¿Tiene malas intenciones ante nuestro planeta? –

Luna – Al contrario, quiero discutir un tratado de paz, tal vez en el futuro mi raza al igual que la suya podamos vivir en paz –

General – Claro princesa, comuníqueme con mi soldado – **La princesa le pasó el comunicador al líder.**

Líder – General –

General – enviaremos un helicóptero inmediatamente, habrá una entrada en el techo –

Luna – Como ordene señor, cambio y fuera, princesa tenemos que abrir un oyó en el techo, ¿Le importa? –

Luna – Claro que no –

Líder – No se preocupe, nosotros pagaremos todos los daños –

**El Líder saco de su bolsillo un disco con un botón en el centro, lo puso en el piso y lo presiono, el disco se abrió por la mitad y libero partículas de luz que formaron una gran caja, saco un lanza misiles, lo cargo, lo apunto y grito.**

Líder – Todos cúbranse –

**Disparo y el techo exploto, apareció un gran agujero, fue con su equipo, que seguían rodeando a la princesa Celestia.**

Líder – Ah casi se me olvida, atenla – **Uno de los soldados puso una esfera a lado de la princesa, la esfera se abrió y salieron cadenas de ella, la esfera que ahora era un medio circulo, estaba en el pecho de la princesa, paso un rato y un helicóptero bajo y se puso en medio del salón, los soldados y la princesas se subieron al helicóptero, atravesaron un hoyo negro, aparecieron en porta aviones, aterrizaron y bajaron del helicóptero, los soldados y la princesa fueron a un gran salón, adentro estaba el general, los soldados hicieron un saludo militar.**

General – Wow, es un… caballo… sin ofender princesa –

Luna – no se preocupe, estoy aquí para hacer un tratado de paz con su mundo –

General – Claro princesa, si gusta sentarse, me gustaría que habláramos de nuestros mundos –

Luna – Claro –

General – Por cierto, Alexander –

Alexander – Si señor –

General – ¿Que hicieron con la princesa? –

Alexander – Esta en una celda, gracias a la princesa pudimos saber cómo bloquear su magia –

General - ¿Y cómo? –

Luna – Solo tiene que ponerle un cordón en el cuerno, así no podrá usar magia – **Dijo apuntando a su cuerno.**

General – Wow… Pueden retirarse –

Todos – Si señor – **Dijeron al mismo tiempo y todos se fueron dejando al general y a la princesa Luna.**

**Tres días después "Área 51"**

**Habían pasado tres días desde que fueron a arrestar a la princesa, estaban en el área 51, en un cuarto blanco, la ex-princesa estaba atada de patas y cascos en una cama.**

Luna – Y ¿Qué van a hacer exactamente? –

General – Es un proceso 100% indoloro, primero: dormimos a la paciente, Después: le inyectamos un líquido que detiene sus pulmones y por ultimo: inyectamos otro que detiene su corazón, le aseguro que después de que se duerma no sentirá ningún tipo de dolor –

Luna – Gracias… ¿puedo hablar con ella por última vez? –

**La princesa entro al cuarto blanco donde estaba la ex-princesa atada, se acercó y le dijo.**

Luna – Lo siento hermana, quisiera que fuera de otra forma… pero tienes que afrontar las consecuencias –

Celestia – Luna… por favor… no lo hagas… somos hermanas –

Luna – Lo siento, pero dejaste de ser mi hermana desde que mataste a esos inocentes – ** Luna se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla **– Te quiero –

Celestia – Cuida a Equestria hermana, sé que lo harás bien –

**Luna le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana y se salió, se sentó a lado del general y de los siete S.W.A.T., dieron inicio a la sentencia, le inyectaron un líquido verde y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, después le inyectaron un líquido azul y por ultimo le inyectaron un líquido purpura.**

**Equestria "tres años después"**

**Habían pasado 3 años desde que habían sentenciado a Celestia, lo más difícil fue decirles a todos lo que había ocurrido, a los súbditos no les dijeron que la sentenciaron por matar a alguien, sol le conto la verdad a las mane 6 a Cadance y a Shining Armor, el tratado de paz con la tierra había sido todo un éxito, solo dejaban pasar a personas mentalmente sanas, si un humano causaba problemas de inmediato lo mandaban a la Tierra a sentenciarlo. En toda Equestria se podía observar a humanos convivir con ponys, niños jugando con potrillos, y parejas de humano/pony, en la tierra era igual, se podía ver a ponys paseando por las grandes ciudades de la Tierra, tanto la Tierra como Equestria había llegado una era de paz. Habían colocado una estatua de Celestia en Canterlot para que todos supieran quien fue por muchos años su princesa.**

Luna – No lo sé… aun me siento triste por haber dejado que sentenciaran a mi hermana… –

Twilight – No te preocupes, estoy segura que no te guarda rencor, hasta debe estar orgullosa –

Luna – ¿Por qué estaría orgullosa? –

Twilight – Solo mira cómo has dirigido Equestria, estamos en una época de paz con los humanos, has logrado tanto en tres años tu sola… bueno con un poco de mi ayuda, no te preocupes, ella debe estar muy orgullosa de ti –

Luna – Tienes razón Twilight, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –

Twilight – No hay problema, ¿Porque no sales a caminar un rato?, sal y admira lo que has logrado –

Luna – Tienes razón… otra vez –

**La ahora gobernante de Equestria salió a ver todo lo que había logrado, se podía ver edificios altos en la ciudad, ponys y humanos refinados caminando por toda la ciudad, se podía respirar paz por todos lados, se podía ver una gran sonrió en las mejillas de la princesa, estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado, y estaba segura de que su hermana también lo estaba.**

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews.


End file.
